Electrooptic devices which change their optical state/displayed information upon application of voltage, such as electrochromic (EC) devices, can be used for a variety of applications, for example automotive mirrors, energy efficient glazing, displays, eye-wear and optical filters, to name a few. The device construction and the materials used have to be adapted to each application so that the device performance is most suitable for the intended application. An emerging area for EC applications are displays with wide ranging attributes and cost structures. As an example for use in displays, this technology is being developed for those applications where the tablet or the screen is refreshed at video speeds or able to exhibit color images. In such applications, reversibility and rapid change of color is required. An advantage of EC displays is their wide viewing angle and the visibility is not impaired under bright lights. On the other side of the spectrum, highly inexpensive displays and indicators are required that may be produced for product labels and tags which are disposable or replaced periodically. These displays may require irreversible information to be displayed or have limited cyclability. Irreversible means that the display or the indicator change the state or show the information when they are activated the first time. Limited cyclability is usually about 10,000 cycles or less. This information may fade away after a few seconds or may last a long time giving permanence to the image (bistable state). Further, many of the tags and labels for such uses may not have an onboard power source and thus may have to be activated by power derived from other components located on the same tag or the label. Such power may be derived from a radio frequency coupling of an antenna on the tag, an optical coupling with a source or ambient light, mechanical coupling to a motion or vibration, or a sonar source, etc. In all cases the power to activate the display is limited. Since EC devices are able to react at low potentials (typically less than 3V), power is not lost in upconverting the voltage. To meet a demand for many of the emerging display applications, new materials, or new ways of using the existing materials is required. In addition, these displays and their integration into labels and tags should be done so that they can be produced at low cost. Some of the low cost processing methods are use of printing processes, particularly high speed processes such as roll to roll processes for flexible substrates or continuous process to print on rigid substrates. The materials and concepts discussed here may be used for any EC application, but as demonstrated in several examples these would be particularly suitable for low cost displays. Since these displays comprise several layers of different materials, printing means that at least one of the layers is deposited using printing methods. Typically at least one of the electrodes or an electrolyte is printed. In particular, materials and material combinations that change their optical state by polymerization and their use in the EC devices will be disclosed. In addition, the metal layers when formed or removed also result in high contrast. Use of these materials will also be disclosed. EC device structures, processes to fabricate these devices and their integration with other components at a systems level for manufacturing of complete labels and tags along with their applications will be disclosed.